Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170104033937/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170106171809
What's there to write? '''That Anna's the most obnoxious, insufferable canon character that has ever existed of all time: '''That's Anna nothing but a real pain in the ass, for which there's a place in a psychiatric hospital. Her boundless positivities are rather much annoying! Her songs are rather much annoying. Her face's rather much annoying and not even much to look at all! No offense to nor against Kristen Bell at all but that Anna's voice's rather much annoying. I don't understand why that Anna shouldn't be much better off being portrayed as a much more misunderstood character instead of poor Elsa the much glamorous, gorgeous, lovely, pretty, cool ice, snow queen herself at all. I also don't understand why that Anna shouldn't be much better off being portrayed to be easily jealous of Elsa herself alongside Elsa's cool ice, snow magical powers at all either. Plus, I don't understand why that Anna shouldn't be much better off being portrayed to be feeling easily inferior to/overshadowed by Elsa the same, much more interesting character who deserves much better than ever, especially much more personality trait characterization but never ever even deserves anything worse at all, especailly never ever even deserves to have a small, short screen time at all nor even portrayed to be a isolated, lonely, friendless, misunderstood character nor rather a plot device at all nor anything else that's rather much undeserved in the film at all but that Anna subsequently becomes a faceless piece of shit, that and wants to hit in the face or to shoot with a revolver. Their sister relationship's false and unrealistic. I don't understand why poor Elsa and that Anna have to be stuck isolated together with each other in Arendelle in Norway, Europe without any other friends their ages on their own at all. I don't understand why poor Elsa wasn't saved from being isolated in Arendelle in Norway, Europe earlier than ever after the accident/incident in the film at all. I don't understand why poor Elsa especially couldn't even have any other cool living snowmen imaginary friends nor bodyguards nor armies to be there for her to keep her company only just to save her from being lonely and friendless at all. I don't understand why poor Elsa couldn't meet any other cool magical beings at all, especially not any other cool ice, snow magical beings. I don't understand why poor Elsa just had to be portrayed to be the one with uncontrollable, unstable, out of control, wild, dangerous powers/curses. I don't understand why poor Elsa just had to live in fears for a long time for the rest of her whole entire life until her coronation day at all when she did nothing on purpose to deserve it nor that at all. I don't even understand why Anna shouldn't be much better off being portrayed to be less over bubbly, less over goofy, less over silly, less over hyper, less over naive, less over immature, less over childish, less over clumsy, less ditzy, less klutzy, less annoying, less idiotic, less stupid and less awkward at all. The villain's unneeded because they would've done well even without it.